Mission Completed
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: This is like a sequel to my last SasuSaku fic, but they don't have to go together. It was a challenged my by my friend Sheara, though she knows nothing about Naruto, just liked the pairing, because she read the last story I wrote, much better than it soun


Mission Completed 

**Author: Jazzy Uchiha**

**Date: 1-22-06**

Author's note: My second Saku/Sasu story, it sort of goes a long with my other one, but it doesn't have to.

'Knock, knock," a raven-haired 19-year old boy knocked on the door of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

"Yes?" the pink-haired girl answered, opening the door, "SASUKE-KUN!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ushering the dark haired Uchiha into her apartment.

"I came to tell you that tomorrow, the ANBU squad and I will go out to find Itachi. We think we know where he is," Sasuke answered.

"…" The 19-year old Sakura sighed, as she sat down on the beige couch, in her small living room.

"What time are you leaving?" she asked, trying to hide the sadness from her voice.

"8 'o' clock in the morning," the young Uchiha replied, taking a seat beside Sakura.

"Oh…" Sakura trailed off.

"Sakura, if you want… we can go out tonight," Sasuke suggested, hesitantly.

"Like on a date?" asked Sakura, hopefully, looking at her long-time love.

"…Yes, a date…" Sasuke trailed off, as Sakura jumped off the couch. "Of course I'll go on a date with you, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, and walked out the front door in the cold, night air of October.

"Let's go!" Sasuke ordered, walking past the cheerful girl.

…

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked, as she followed the stoic boy down the empty streets of Konoha, clad only in a small, pink jacket, a white sweater, and a knee-length, pink skirt.

"You'll see," Sasuke answered, turning into a small section of forest, where dark houses stood off to the side.

_"Where are we going? I've never been in this side of Konoha. All of the houses look empty, and there's so many, like a little town all to itself. A ghost town…" _Sakura thought, as she then ran into the back of Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tried to apologize.

"It's alright, we're here!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled, and looked up, only to see a very large, dark house in front of her, "WOW! It looks like a mansion!"

"It is," Sasuke replied, as he unlocked and opened the front door, following Sakura into the house.

"Come this way," he said, turning a corner, and leading the 19-year old girl down the hallway to a dining room, with candles lit on the table.

"Sasuke-kun, did you already have all this planned?" Sakura asked in awe.

"Yes, I had a feeling you'd agree to go out with me tonight," Sasuke smirked, taking a seat next to Sakura at the table, "You can stop using the honorific after my name."

"Thank you, Sasuke, but where are we? I've never been at this part of Konoha before, it's like a little village inside of Konoha, all to itself!" Sakura smiled, as she looked at all the food on the table.

"It's the Uchiha Mansion, and the houses around us were the houses of my aunts, uncles, grandparents, and other Uchiha relatives," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Sakura losing her cheerful attitude.

"It's alright, it won't matter once I've gotten my revenge," Sasuke smiled.

"That's good…I think," Sakura said, putting some food on her plate.

"…" Sasuke sighed, as a worried look passed over his features.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sasuke quickly responded, causing Sakura to get even more suspicious.

"Sasuke, why won't…"

"Sakura, will you marry me, and help me revive my clan, when I return from killing Itachi?" Sasuke interrupted, now, looking at the pink-haired kunoichi, whom he had slowly come to love.

"…Sasuke, you know I will, I told you before you left with Orochimaru that I loved you, and nothing has changed since then, because I still love you," Sakura explained, getting out of her seat, and going over to give Sasuke a hug.

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke said, as a rare, content smile settled on his face.

Two months later

'Knock, knock,'

"Hey, Ino," Sakura greeted, opening the door of her apartment for her best friend.

"Hey, forehead girl, whatsup?" the blonde-haired girl, with her hair in its long ponytail asked, walking into the apartment, and making herself at home.

"Nothing much," Sakura answered, sitting down next to Ino on the couch.

"Cheer up, Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto'll be back soon, alive and unharmed," Ino reassured, knowing that her best friend wasn't feeling to good.

"They've been gone for so long. Don't you miss Shikamaru?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears, not even bothering to ask Ino how she knew something was wrong, "What if something happened to them? By going after Itachi, they could've run into more Akatsuki members, and gotten killed!"

SLAP!

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT? WE HAVE TO HAVE HOPE AND FAITH…That they'll come back to us…alive and okay…" Ino trailed off, crying silently next to Sakura.

_"Ino-pig is right, I'll have to have faith in Sasuke and Naruto," _Sakura thought, as a new determination filled her heart.

"Sakura, sorry for slapping you," Ino apologized.

"It's okay, I deserved it!" Sakura smiled, her first true smile in two months.

"Well, I'm going home, I gotta be there when Shika returns," Ino smiled back.

"Yeah, he'll be surprised to hear that you're pregnant, but it's not hard to believe you two got married!" Sakura teased, walking In to the door.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You just wait, you'll be next!" Ino resorted, and left the apartment.

_"Shikamaru better come back alive, he can't leave poor Ino, they just got married three months ago," _Sakura thought, when there was another knock at the now closed door.

"What is it, now, Ino-pi…" Sakura trailed off, as she opened the door, and was soon picked up by the waist by two strong hands.

"SASUKE!" Sakura exclaimed, when the young man put her down, and captured her lips, within his own.

"I missed you so much," she said, pulling away.

"Same here, and now, I can make you my wife," Sasuke smiled.

"So, Itachi's dead?"

"Yup!" a certain blonde-haired, loud mouth said, walking into the apartment, and walking past the couple towards the couch, along with the violet-haired Hyuuga heiress.

"Hey, Naruto, Hinata," Sakura greeted the married couple, when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"SAKURA, HE'S BACK, THERE ARE A COUPLE OF WOUNDS AND SCRATCHES ON HIM, BUT OTHERWISE SHIKAMARU'S OKAY, AND HE'S BACK!" Ino yelled into the phone.

"Sasuke and Naruto are back too, Naruto's here with Hinata, and Sasuke and I are going to get married. I'm moving into the Uchiha mansion with him," Sakura explained, with tears of joy running down her face, as the realization sunk in when she said these words, she's always wanted to say.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura, it seems as though end the end, you won the boy we were always fighting over. You were in love with him, while I just has a crush, and in the process fell in love with my old teammate, Shikamaru. Now, both of us are happy, and we're best friends again, like we used to be!" Ino exclaimed, as tears of joy also fell down her face.

"Yes, we are, and now that everything's over and done with, we're all happy, even Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke, and now, we can all live in peace, knowing Orochimaru and Itachi are dead," Sakura said, as Sasuke put an arm around her waist.

"Talk to you later, Sakura," Ino said, and hung up.

"We gotta get going," Naruto said, standing up, and walking towards the door.

"Bye, Sakura," Hinata said, her stuttering gone.

"BYE!" Sakura said, closing the door behind them, and falling backwards into the embrace of Sasuke, just happy to know that he will always be with her, and nothing can take him away from her ever again.

Author's note: Okay, how was it? I know the title sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else. This was made for my friend, Sheara, though she doesn't even know what Naruto is, and can't pronounce the characters' names, she liked the last fic I made that was Sasu/Saku, and asked me to make another, and so…here ya have it. Please review, till next time

**Jazzy Uchiha **


End file.
